


Apologies

by whovianawholock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of my other Avengers Drabble entitled "Worthy."<br/>During the battle of New York, Thanos's mental hold on Loki snaps and the Asgardian realizes what he's done. And then Loki is mortally wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Thor rushed to his brother, seeing something change in him. Something had been controlling his mind and his actions, but no more.

Loki had tears in his eyes. "Thor, I am so sorry for all of this..."

"It's not your fault. You know that."

"Let me help. Let me finish what I started."

Thor nodded and grinned. "It will be wonderful to fight with you by my side again."

The brothers fought hordes of Chitauri, and the two of them gradually got farther apart.

Then Thor saw Loki become trapped by far more Chitauri than he could handle.

Loki went down under their blows.

Thor bellowed with rage and rushed over, crushing the heads of the Chitauri surrounding his brother.

Loki lay on the ground, at least five blades protruding from his chest. A small pool of blood was underneath him. He looked at Thor, eyes slightly distant. "Th-Thor..."

Thor knelt down and held Loki in his arms. "Loki... Loki, come on, I'm going to take you home, you'll be alright..." He teared up.

Loki smiled weakly. "No one wants me there but you, Thor. But they won't have me there anyway."

"Loki, you're going to be fine, I'll make sure of it!"

Loki coughed, blood seeping from between his lips. "No... I'm dying..."

"No. I'm not going to let you die!" Thor sobbed.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything Thor... please... tell Mother and Father... I'm sorry..."

"Loki, you don't have to apologize to me, I've already forgiven you. Please... just stay with me..."

Tears came to Loki's eyes. "Thank you... for not giving up on me..."

"Please no..." Thor begged.

Loki's eyes became distant and unfocused, and with a weak breath, he muttered "Thank you, Thor."

"NO!" Thor cried. He looked to the sky. "Heimdal! I know you can hear me! I don't care what it takes, just get us home!"

He looked back down at his brother, who was unconscious, and minutes from death. "I'm not going to lose you again."


End file.
